The Hybrid Witch
by FitnessGuru
Summary: Renesmee takes on the path of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and finds a whole other life at Hogwarts. Romances bloom, danger arises, dark evil returns again. Where is her true home? Rated T for language.
1. Birthday Surprise

Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise

*****Important Notice*****

**This story is currently under construction. The first 8 chapters were written two years ago and the wording/grammar is not very good… I'm working on further chapters, so rewriting is just not possible right now. It would be thankful to me if you excuse the poor language in those first few chapters and read on, as there is a story here to look forward to. Thanks!**

**Full Summary:**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen is a half human/half vampire. A Hybrid. Shock emnates the Cullens when she receives acceptance into a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She finds another place to call home, and tight friendships. She falls in love with an unexpected character, and finds trouble in the love triangle that she has created. Jake, or Teddy?**

**She gets close to a certain Hogwarts professor with a lightning scar, sharing his memories through an unidentified magic. Somewhere behind all this, evil is lurking in the shadows. It seems that Harry Potter had left out some holes when he defeated the dark lord.**

Chapter 1

Birthday Surprise

_The forest seems so cold today, in the September chill. It's so quiet and eerie. I start trudging over the leaves and branches, making a lot of noise. Suddenly, I got this feeling that I was being watched. My pace starts to pick up rapidly, which results in making more noise. Panic swells in me. Where am I? Why am I here? My arms are thrashing wildly in front of me, batting the branches out of my way. A huge log is now in front of me, and I just noticed it a little too late. My foot caught on the edge, and I trip. Typical. Then, out of nowhere, a pair of russet colored, lean arms wrapped around me, helping me up. I know I should feel frightened, scared, and in danger. But instead, I immediately smiled and turned around. I would know those arms anywhere._

I jolted awake. The rain was pattering against my window in rhythmic beats. I smiled. Today was a special day, I was so excited. It was my birthday today. I jumped out of my queen sized bed and ran out my bedroom door, leaving the bed unmade, which was something I rarely ever did. Halfway down the corridor, I could hear my parents discussing something. I caught the words _Nessie, _and _Birthday_ in their conversation. Staying put, I eagerly strain to hear what they were saying, but all I could hear was silence.

"Hi Nessie," said my dad, Edward. Ugh, stupid vampires, can't do anything without them finding out. Especially since I have a mind reader for a father, "Well, Alice wouldn't want me to tell you what your birthday surprise was."

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled, stumbling towards the kitchen counter, "so, what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and toast," said my mom, "I didn't want to fill you up so much. Alice is probably going crazy with a surprise, I didn't want you to throw up. Just in case." She smiled, I groaned.

"Mom, unlike you, I _like _surprises. Honestly!" She walked over and put a plate of delicious looking scrambled eggs, and handed me a piece of toast. My stomach grumbled. I dug in, forgetting all about the fork placed beside my dish. I heard my dad sigh, and ignored him. When I was done, I put everything in the sink, getting ready to wash them.

"Nessie, you can leave those, we have to get going. Alice is going to be mad," mom said as she slid on her purple overcoat.

"Oh, ok," I ran to my room and got changed in all of four seconds. I loved being a vampire. Well, truth be told, a vampire hybrid. You see, when my mom was still human, she and my dad fell in love with each other. They, uh, did _it. _Mom suffered a lot, but then the end result was me, half immortal, half human, not to mention that she got turned into a vampire too.

My parents were waiting at the front door, all ready to go. The next thing you know, we're running. Freedom hits me in the face. Ahh. I could never get used to the wind blowing in my face, or the perfect clarity of the objects that passed me. And by the look on my mom's face, neither could she. Four seconds have passed, and we were already halfway there. After jumping across the lake, it took us another two seconds to reach the front door of the Cullen residence.

Of course, Alice was there, waiting for us. I heard my mom sigh.

"Bella! Edward! Nessie!" She cried, hugging us all in a classic Alice hug. Dad chuckled.

"Alice, we saw you last week!" he said, a bit of annoyance leaking into his voice.

Rose appeared at the door step. "Nessie!" she cried, pulling me into another hug, "happy 11th birthday!"

"Thanks Auntie Rosie!" I smiled. We all stepped into the house, and gasped.

The walls were hidden under layers and layers of streamers in all shades of blue. Colorful balloons bobbed around everywhere, hanging by strings from the streamers. The tables were covered with piles of wrapped presents and decorated cards, and in the middle of the room was a big three layer birthday cake, that was sitting on a small round coffee table. When I walked closer, I saw the words that spelled , _Renesmee Carlie Cullen, our eleven year old hybrid._ I ran over to Rose and Alice, pulling them in for a huge, suffocating hug.

"Oh my! Guys, this is perfect! I love it! I can't believe you did all this for me!" Actually, as I remembered my past birthdays, I _could_. Dad chuckled, again. Just then, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett walked in. They were all chuckling, amused.

"Hey Ness hope you like your birthday…surprise," said Em, still chuckling. I ran up to hug each one of them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I breathed. I couldn't help but feel super special right now.

"Of course you're special," said Dad.

Just then, the doorbell rang. I rushed there to get it, hoping to see—

"Jake!" I screamed, jumping into his outstretched arms.

"Hi to you too, Nessie," he said through his shaking fits of laughter. I pulled back, smiling, and took in his appearance. Wearing a classic black tux, he looked amazing. His short hair was spiked up into a casual disarray, and I just had a yearning to ruffle it with my hand. In his left hand, he was carrying a small bundle which I took to be my birthday present. In his right, he was holding a red rose, which he offered to me. "For you" he said, and smiled a breathtakingly beautiful wolfy grin.

I smiled back, and accepted the rose. Someone coughed, and I looked back. Emmett smiled.

"We need to get a move on, people!" screamed Alice. Boy, she could be scary. We rushed to where she was standing, which was beside the cake. Someone, I'm guessing Alice, had already moved all the presents so they were on either side of the cake. The sight in front of me was something that normally existed in a movie. My family surrounding the perfectly presented presents and cake. The pack was there too, including Sue, Billy, and my Granddad, Charlie.

After all the greetings, and happy birthdays, we opened presents. I unwrapped each and every one of them, tearing the wrappings, in a hurry to see what the beautiful paper held inside. From my Granddad, I got a girly diary with a lock. "There's got to be somewhere to pour your feelings out on" he said. The members of the pack all carved me totem poles, each one representing themselves in a different way. Sue had painted me something. It was the pack, standing on the edge of a cliff. I had to admit, it was amazing. I never knew she could paint. When I complimented her, she muttered a thanks, and blushed. Carlisle and Esme just gave me a card. I was surprised, I thought they loved buying presents. I looked up at them, trying to conceal my disappointment. Carlisle laughed.

"Honey, read the card," Esme said with a loving smile. I did as I was told, and read the card.

"Oh My God! You guys are renovating my room?" I squealed, sounding like Alice. "Thank you! I love your gift!" I gave them both hugs.

Alice and Rose got me a trunk full of what they would consider 'pretty' clothes. I could see there were tons of sparkles.

"Alice! Rose! Thank you soo much!" they knew my style so well. Both of them grinned widely in response. Just as I was about to get to my parent's red and gold decorated square box, there was a faint rap from the front door. Human ears would've never detected such thing.

"What was that?" I asked. Murmurs filled the room. No one seemed to know. I saw Carlisle stand up and walk past the hallway. I heard his footsteps walking towards the front door, and heard the ruffle of his clothes as he bent down, and picked something up. He came back clutching a yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green. Still walking, he read aloud, "Miss Renesmee C. Cullen. The living room, Cullen Residence, The Forest, Forks."

"Who's it from?" my mom asked, getting nervous. Carlisle hastily turned the letter over.

"Hogwarts," dad replied, reading Carlisle's mind.


	2. An Unexpected Surprise

***Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and its characters. J.K. Rowling owns the HP characters, and Hogwarts. :)**

Chapter 2

An Unexpected Surprise

Hogwarts?

I was confused. Ok, to say I was confused is downplaying it. I was beyond confused. Who addresses a letter like that? I mean, how would someone know I was in the living room?

"The hog with warts?" Emmett snorted. I ignored him, leave it to Emmett to make a joke in a mood like this.

This must be some sort of prank the wolves are playing. I turned around and looked at each of their surprised faces, hoping to see through their facade. Jake looked at me with eyes full of concern, and I immediately scowled. They're really good actors. I decided to play along, just for the fun of it.

Carlisle silently, with exaggerated slowness for a vampire, handed me the yellow envelope. It was surprisingly thick and heavier than it looked. That made me more curious. I read the front aloud; just to clarify what Carlisle said was right.

The eerie silence was starting to get on my nerves now, it reminded me of the dream I had earlier today. I turned the envelope over, feeling the wrinkled texture of the paper inside, and stared at the seal, which appeared to be some sort of coat of arms. The middle was crested with a big fancy H, and was surrounded by a lion, a snake, a raven, and a badger. "Weird," I muttered. I could feel every pair of eyes staring at me, waiting for some sort of explanation, and self consciously lifted the sticky seal with the flap, pulling out two pieces of paper. I let one drop and Esme picked it up. She looked confused as she skimmed through the writing. Esme was confused? Man, the pack must be really good prankers. I read aloud the letter I still held in my hand to the awaiting crowd of guests.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Minerva Mcgonagall

_(Transfiguration professor, Order of the Phoenix)_

Dear Miss Cullen,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find

enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later

Than July 30th.

Yours sincerely,

Harry Potter

Harry Potter,

Deputy Headmaster

My head exploded with unanswered questions, and by the looks on my family's faces, so did theirs. A school for witches and wizards? No, no, no, that's not possible! There's no such thing as magic! I felt like my head could explode. What is the meaning of this? Who is this Harry Potter who sent me the letter? Where is this so called school of witchcraft and wizardry? I can't be a witch! For goodness sakes, I'm already a vampire hybrid! How much more weirder can I get? This is impossible. There's no way. They got the wrong person. This was definitely a prank.

As I argued with myself, a tiny voice inside my head suggested this may be true. _How can you not believe in magic? You're sitting in a room with vampires and werewolves. Isn't that magical enough?_

Dad's head suddenly snapped up, breaking everyone's trance.

"Is this … true?" Esme asked uncertainly. I don't know why she asked, because I didn't think anyone could answer her question. Everyone turned around to look at Alice, hoping for some answers. Alice closed her eyes. The silence was killing me now, but I didn't want to be the first one to speak.

The pack started shifting uncomfortably. My vampire family just stood where they were, frozen like marble statues. My eyes kept darting around, hoping to find a guilty face, or anything that would suggest this _was_ a prank.

After what seemed like hours, dad sighed. Alice opened her eyes.

"Nothing..." she murmured, evidently disappointed that she couldn't have given us better information, "Well, you know how I can't _see_ wolves or Nessie because I've never experienced their species, maybe I can't see these _magic _people, either."

"Maybe," muttered mom, "you never know."

"Well, Nessie, I guess you're gonna be wearing a pointed hat from now on," joked Emmett. I smiled weakly.

"You guys don't think this is...real...," I stammered, "do you?"

"I've never come across anything like this, in my almost 400 years of life. This is really fascinating. I really don't know what to believe. I do have a feeling this isn't some sort of joke, it---

"We are in a room full of vampires and werewolves. We also have a hybrid here. How can we not believe magic is real? Magic exists in everything around us, can't you see? And did you all forget what Nessie has been like for that past few months?" said mom.

_**~Flashback~ Recess**_

_"Oh, no Lily! What happened?" I was panicking. My friend, Lily stood there crying her eyes out. I could see her make-up smeared all over her eyes and down her cheeks, making her look like a clown. For a split second, I fought the urge to burst out laughing._

_"I...I... don't know! All I saw was a d-dog chasing Nobsy-y, and he climbed up-p a t-t-ree!" Lily blubbered. Oh no, I thought. I knew I could easily climb up the tree and get her cat down in less than four seconds, but Lily wasn't aware that vampires existed. None of my friends did. I paced back and forth, trying to comfort Lily while coming up with ways to get Nobsy, the fat ginger cat, down from the tree. Suddenly, I heard Lily scream, I turned to look at her. She was pointing at the tree. I shifted my gaze upwards. Nobsy was... gone._

_"Meow," I looked down, surprised at where the sound was coming from. How did he get down so fast?_

_Lily looked confused, "How did he get down here so fast? I didn't see him come down!" she was starting to look a bit scared now._

_"Huh," I said, "he must've climbed down somehow when we weren't paying attention." I wasn't sure of my own words, because what I said didn't sound possible, but when I turned around to see Lily, she looked like she believed me. Lily bent down to scoop her cat up lovingly into her arms._

"_I hope you are okay, Nobsy," and she started stroking his back tenderly. _

"_Um, I have to... eat dinner," I said, thinking of the first thing that popped up into my mind. With a quick goodbye, I left her with the ginger fur ball and ran home to replay what happened, using my thoughts, to my mom while my dad just read my mind. They were both confused at first, but seemed to go with what I said earlier to Lily._

"_It probably was nothing," dad assured me," trick of the light, maybe."_

_**At the Zoo**_

"_Mommy!" I moaned, "Why are the animals so boring?" I glanced for the fifth time today at the sleeping lions, hoping to see anything interesting._

"_Ness, they're animals, they need to sleep," she replied. With one look at me, she saw that I wasn't going to give up, and sighed. "Why don't we go see something else?"_

_I shook my head furiously, "No, I'll stay here, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a sec." They walked off towards the aquariums. The fish, sensing danger, immediately swam for cover. I laughed. _

"_Please wake up and do something interesting!"I begged, turning around to face the lions. A female, I'm assuming, tilted her head up and looked at me. The other three lions followed her lead and did the same. They stood up in synchronization and turned to eyeball me. Neither of us blinked. I was fascinated. Then, abruptly, they assumed their previous positions, lying spread out on the rocks, fast asleep, as if nothing had happened. _

"_What happened?" asked dad, curiously. Oh, figures, I thought. Animals didn't like the presence of a vampire. Wait, did that mean they don't mind being near a hybrid?_

_**Christmas**_

"_I'm so sorry, Nessie!" cried Rose. I didn't want to see the angel sad, so I put my hand on her cheek, and showed her a silent, 'It's ok'. Auntie Rosalie's present was a beautiful sculpture of the Cullen Residence. It was carved down to the finest details; like the tiny peephole, or the design on the window frames. However, a tiny piece was missing from the top right hand corner of the roof. I looked into the box and found the missing piece. Rose took it from my hand, and fit it where it belonged._

"_I'll fix it for you," she promised. I sent a silent, 'thank you.' I took the piece back and fit it on the sculpture. I felt something tingling underneath my fingertips, and lifted them. Miraculously, the piece was stuck on, and it looked like it never broke. I could almost hear the silent thoughts coming from my family. _

_Dad spoke. "That was weird," he said. I could hear murmurs of agreement._

"_Who wants some cake?" Alice chimed, and all was forgotten._

_**~End Flashbacks~**_

The guests were awed as I showed each of them what my mother meant. No one could find an answer, or even guess the solution to these bizarre moments.

"Magic," Leah breathed, "I think it _is _magic."

"How could it not be?"

"I've never heard anything like it!"

"That's so... weird."

"Carlisle, should we reply to them?" Sam asked.

Carlisle thought deeply. Finally, he said, "Yes, I think so, that way we can ask them the questions we need answering--" He was cut off by a loud _bang_ that came from the front door. Leah and Sue jumped in their seats. Everyone looked terrified.

"What was THAT?" Emmett said as he stood up, walking towards the door. I could see that Emmett was afraid too. Before he reached the doorknob, the thunderous _bang_ sounded again. Everyone froze. I recognised the bang to sound like someone knocking. But _who_ would knock that loudly?

"Couldn't open the door now, could yeh? It's freezin' out 'ere!" came a loud, booming voice. The already frozen vampires stood without a hint of ever moving again.

***I think you guys know whos at the door :) Pls Guess.. and review!!! :D If I do get enough reviews i will publish Chp.3 :)**


	3. Another HalfBreed

**WOW Chpt 3 finally out :) Its not that long but once I get more into the story hopefully the Chappys will b :D... Don't forget to review!!! Thx 2 everyone who did review.... It means ALOT to me! Now, On to the disclaimer!!!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters. They belong to either Stephenie Meyer or J....***

Chapter 3

Another Half-Breed

"Hello?!?!?!" The booming voice sounded again. No one moved. It was so quiet that a pin drop would be heard. _BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! _Came the deafeningly loud knocking, making us jump again.

I was getting really annoyed now. Will someone just open the damn door already? We have vampires and werewolves here, for goodness sakes. Why should we be afraid? But even as I thought this, I couldn't help but feel fear. What could possibly be that big?

Was it another vampire? Considering the loud knocking, only someone as strong as us would ever be able to do that. I was taken aback.

But wait, no, I could smell human. Human and… something else I've never inhaled before. I was becoming more and more frightened as the seconds ticked by slowly, torturing me.

"Emmett," I said in a hushed tone, "just open the door, _please_." Annoyance leaked into that last bit. Taking my word for it, he cautiously turned the doorknob over with overly exaggerated slowness, and pulled open the door. It took merely an eighth of a second. Our unexpected guest outside still had his hand up in mid-knock.

The sight of the person--- _giant_, I mentally corrected myself--- standing on our doorstep was utterly shocking. His face was almost completely hidden under a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard. His eyes were visible, though, glinting like black beetles under all the dark brown unruliness. The most shocking part of his appearance, however, was not his jungle of a head. It was the fact that he was towering over our door, and had to bend down to look at us. He was even bigger than Emmet, which was news to me. He. Was. _Huge!_

He was the first one to speak. "Couldn't move out o' the way an' let me through now, could yeh? It's terribly cold out 'ere," The giant had a thick English accent. He walked in and let kicked the door shut. As he bent down to unlace his thick animal skin-- I wasn't sure what animal, but it looked like really thick leather—boots, the two wolf packs scattered away from the colossal stranger, backing up into the living room, where Sue, Billy, and Charlie were standing with their mouths hanging open. The vampires, however, still stood frozen in their places. They could've passed as statues, with their pale skin and rigid formation. The giant walked into the house, and sauntered with heavy footsteps over to plop into one of the many leather couches, making himself comfortable. I slowly followed him, unsure of my actions.

"Um...s-_sir_," I stammered. _Why was I being so polite to this strange man? _He looked up at me, beetle eyes searching. Five seconds later, he smiled, happy that he found what he was looking for.

"Yeh must be Renesmee Cullen," he said, unexpectedly, "am I righ'?"

I felt a blast of unrecognizable shock. _He knows my NAME?!?!?!?_

"Who _are _you and _what_ do you want with my daughter?" my father growled, teeth bared dangerously. The rest of the Olympic clan growled along with him. Even though I was terrible aghast at the recent situation, my cheeks went embarrassingly beet red. Yes, I admit, I was embarrassed of my family. Well, at least their actions. I sighed.

"Woah, now, vampire, back o'," he replied calmly, "I mean no harm ter yeh."

Dad growled again, surprised that this mountainous being knew our well kept secret. I muttered a silent, _STOP_, and turned to face the man.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but, who_ are_ you, and h-_how_ did you know we were vampires?" I said, a bit too quiet. I was afraid of saying something I shouldn't. I mean, MAN, those hands looked _huge._

He chuckled, and threw another smile in my direction, "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Not ter mention yer new Care o' Magical Creatures teacher."

The mention of Hogwarts shot a scared feeling through my body. Rubeus looked at me, and chuckled yet again. Then I remembered he didn't answer my other question. _Why was that? Was he_—

"Why don't yeh make me a cup o' tea, an' we'll sit down an' have a nice little chat?"he said, interrupted my thinking.

Rosalie was already back with a steaming mug. Alice probably tipped her off.

"Bloody, that was fast!" He exclaimed, eyes gleaming at Rose as she set down the mug on the tiny coffee table that looked in danger of his large hands. He picked the mug up, and took a sip. Sighing, he set down the mug, satisfied. Everyone was watching his every move cautiously.

I built up some more courage and asked, "I'm sorry, but I still don't really know who you are, and what you are doing here…in my house."

"Well, surely, you must know about Hogwarts," he replied, sounding somewhat surprised.

"We just got a letter before you showed up," Carlisle spoke for the first time, "Can you explain what… what Hogwarts is?"

"Doesn't it say in the letter? Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he exclaimed, voice booming throughout the house.

All of a sudden, a shuffling noise by the front entrance distracted me and caused me to turn around. The pack and my human family stood at the doorway. They had on their coats and shoes. It took me a minute to process what they were doing. Wow, I was really out of it.

"We understand," Dad said, answering some unspoken thought. Our party guests nodded and smiled apologetically. Jake opened the front door and left, with everyone saying their last goodbyes and birthday wishes. Jake walked over to me and planted a sweet kiss on my forehead before walking out and closing the door behind him.

"Bye," I mumbled. _What a nice birthday,_ I thought. "So, this isn't a-a-a…joke?" I asked, turning back to the over grown man sitting on the now-squished couch. Oh, damn, Esme was really fond of that couch.

"Blimey," he muttered, "a _joke?_ O' course this isn't a _joke!!_!" he picked up his tea again and took a long gulp. "Hmmm," he mumbled, "not bad for a vampire, thanks Rosalie. "

Shock ran through my veins yet again. How did he know her name?

"You still haven't told us how you know what we are," my mom hissed, "we work very hard to hide our true identities, yet you walk in here, rudely disrupting my daughter's birthday, while acknowledging us by our names!" I hurriedly put my hand on her cheek. _Stay calm_, I told her, _let's just see what he wants. He means no harm, Alice would've told us if there were any danger here_. I could feel her tense muscles relaxing just a tiny smidge.

Rubeus raised his eyebrows, surprised at our little exchange. He coughed, "I come fro' the Wizarding world. Where I am from, there ar' no secre's which we do no' know. Vampires have existed fer a while in our histories. And it wa' immediately eviden' tha' yeh weren' normal human beings."

"Well, Rubeus," said Rosalie, a little rudely. Thankfully, he didn't notice. Rubeus gave off the kind of feeling that if we made him mad, there would be trouble. I hoped Rose wouldn't ruin this for all of us. She wasn't exactly the nicest person around.

"Please, call me Hagrid. That's wha' everyone back in our world calls me."

"Ok, _Hagrid_," Rose sneered. _Oh, no_, I thought. "You aren't a normal human being either," she continued, and was cut off by another chuckle.

"O' course I'm no', ar' yeh blind? I'm half giant," he said proudly, with a hint of anger and her rude tone, "My mother wa' a giant, father human. Now, enough abou' me! Back to the lovely Renesmee," he scratched his beard, "I'm sure yeh've read the letter, now…righ'?"

I nodded, "Um…yeah," I said hesitating just a bit, "So, this is all _real_ then? I'm a _witch_? How did this happen though?"

"Yeh must've had some sort of magical blood in yer history, or it migh' just be random. Tha' happens sometimes, yeh know," he said.

"I believe you," At the voice, I turned around, becoming startled as I recognized it.

"Alice?" Esme and Rose gasped, highly disbelieving. The others were taken aback. Only dad knew what was coming next.

"I can see," she said simply, "Nessie is going to become a witch!" With that, she smiled at me, excited at the news. Instantly, my family relaxed. They trusted Alice a lot because of her ability.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"I have an ability to see into the near future, but it isn't always accurate," said Alice, completely oblivious to the fact that she said this to a stranger. Wow, this shows a lot, Alice must really trust him. If Alice trusted him, I knew the Cullens would, too. One look at their faces and relaxed poses tells me my opinions were definitely on the right track.

"H-Hagrid, can you please give us some more details? How do we send Nessie to a school that we haven't even heard about? Where is it anyways?" Esme asked, a little nervous, seeing as it was the first time she spoke.

"London," he replied, "I can take yer lot ter Diagon Alley, ter buy everything Rene--uh--_Nessie_ needs, and then I will give yeh directions ter the train station tha' wil be takin' her ter Hogwarts. But if yeh excuse me, I have ter go now, I am expected…somewhere." He winced a bit when at his last word. Hagrid sat up from our now crushed couch, and walked his way to the doorway. While lacing up his big black boots, he said, "I will be comin' back ter escort yeh lot ter Diagon Alley on the upcoming June 30th. Don' worry, I'll send back the message ter inform yeh ar' goin'." He gave up trying to tie up his laces, pulled out a pink flowery umbrella, and pointed at the strings. The laces tied themselves up into a neat butterfly knot. I could almost hear the mental gasps. Then he picked up the mug, handed it to me, and left the house with a quick goodbye. I watched as he walked down the driveway, and out of sight.

"But wait! What if I'm not going?" I yelled into the darkness. No answer came back.

Sigh. What was I going to do?

I shut the door, and ignoring the stares coming from my loved ones, I cantered upstairs to Alice's room, and sat down on the beautiful pink four poster bed that belonged in a fairytale to a princess. Of course, it was only a prop seeing as vampires didn't actually _sleep_. I wonder why Alice needs it...

I gasped mentally and snapped out of it. She was my aunt, and it was absolutely disgusting to think of something like that about her and my Uncle. I shuddered.

"Nessie," Jasper said in a normal conversational volume even though he was all the way downstairs. I only heard because of my super sensitive vampire ears. Dashing downstairs, I saw my serious faced family members gathered around the crushed couch. As I got closer, I could see my mom sitting on the couch. She looked tired, and that was weird, considering she couldn't sleep.

"Bella!" Alice screamed, "Nessie is going to Hogwarts and becoming a witch! It is part of her!"

"Yeah, otherwise they wouldn't have picked her! She's special!"

"I already know she's special!"mom yelled, "I'm her fucking mother!" Wow, I've never seen mom this mad. She never uses language around me, if she could help it.

"Mom, we can discuss this la—"

"We are _not _discussing this! There is NO way under _my _watch you are going to that school! You will be attending Forks Elementary like you've always had, and that is _FINAL!_" she screeched. I quickly backed up, terrified of my own mother, and started tearing up uncontrollably. Rose, Alice, and Esme rushed over to me, melting me into a big, comforting hug.

**Hope you guys liked it :) U cn tell me in my reviews... DELICIOUS CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES TO MY REVIEWERS!!! Really appreciating all ur support... _**

**I'm waiting for at least 5 more reviews before I post chappy 4 :) **


	4. Conference

**Thanks to my reviewers!!! :D Luv ya guys! Sorry it took a while to get this posted up, but I've been reeeeli busy lately. **

**So anyways, Here it is!!! (Btw I dn't own anything, they belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.k. Rowling!)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 4

Conference

**June 23rd**

It's been more than ten months, and nothing has changed. Mom remains as stubborn as ever. She won't even discuss why she has a problem with Hogwarts. Now, the word _magic_ isn't permitted within a ten-mile radius of her. Personally, I don't get what her problem is… It's just a school, for goodness sakes. Dad would do anything to make mom happy, so that means he's against me going as well. But sometimes, I see something in his eyes when he argues with me, it's like he doesn't know which side he should argue against. The pack is also no help at all. They have no intention of letting me leave to a place that isn't even located on a map. I don't know what Jake thinks though, because he always zones out when we discuss the case, I think he doesn't want anything at all to do with it. I know he's upset.

Alice is completely on the other side, with Jasper, Rose, and Emmett backing her up. They think that having a witch in the family is the best thing that ever happened to the Cullens. Every day, Alice constantly nags my mom to give in and send me to Hogwarts, and every time, mom throws one of her famous tantrums, which takes ages for her to calm down, even with Jasper's help.

I wish I would just know what was _bothering_ her so much. I have a feeling that the only reason everyone is so against the idea of a hybrid witch is because they are afraid of her. Well, not including Alice, of course.

You know, I don't know what I should do anymore. I don't know whether I want to go or not. I know that if I have to choose, it would be a really tough decision.

If I _do_ go, I would be leaving all my loved ones behind, especially Jake. I shudder to even think of the idea of leaving him, he would be in so much pain. I can't believe I'm saying this, but for once, I wish there was no such thing as imprinting. It would save Jacob a lot of trouble. But of course, I still love him. I just hate to see my loved ones in pain. It is unbearable.

But, when I think about it, if I _don't _go, I might regret it later on. I don't want to miss up on such a great opportunity. I mean, I've always wanted to swish a wooden stick, and having something hover into the air. Also, if I don't go, I'm afraid Alice will have my head, which is something everyone should _definitely _avoid.

Argh, I think I'm going to get a headache. All this thinking is making me dizzy.

I dig around my closet until I find a simple black concert t-shirt and a pair of denim jeans. Quickly, I slip them on, then I walk towards the mirror, and glance at my reflection. The girl looking at me is pale skinned, paler than a normal human being, yet not as pale as a vampire. There is a faint reddish tint on her skin, which gives evidence to the temperature of her skin. I've always been lean and thin, and short for my age. My frame is around 4'8", not so tall for an almost 12 year old girl. My hair falls down to my waistline, a pretty mahogany colour with bronze tints. I've only ever remembered cutting it once, when I reached 5 years old, Rosalie hasn't let anyone cut my hair ever since. I had my mom's chocolate brown eyes, which go for miles and miles if you stare into them. My lips remain full and naturally red, I think it's a vampire thing.

Above all this, you could say I was kinda beautiful. Of course, I'm not trying to brag or anything, but I _am_ part vampire.

"Nessie!" called dad, "time for the meeting!"

Oh, right. Rose called a family meeting tonight, which was weird because that wasn't something that Rosalie would do. Which is why I was very excited. This should be something good.

My parents and I reach the house, and walk in.

"We're in here," said Rose, and we walked towards the dining room.

There was an antique oak table, which was obviously not used for dining. Otherwise, the table would be pieces of wood splinters by now. Lots of stuff in this house was used as props to the human eye. We had to keep up an image, so as not to blow our secret.

"So, I called all of you here today, and I know what you are thinking. I just couldn't hold this back any longer, since the due date is almost here,"

Dad hissed, and she ignored him, "Some of us are not very keen to let Nessie here go to Hogwarts, but we never really let her have a say-"

"But Rose-" mom interrupted. Rosalie put up her hand.

"Please, let me finish! Ugh you are so annoying sometimes Bella!"Rose screeched, "as I was _saying_, I think we should hear what Nessie picks as her future." She nodded her head in my direction, which I took as a signal for me to begin speaking.

"Umm," I began. What should I say? I didn't want mom to be angrier , but I really wanted to let her know how I really feel about this. I thought of my choice carefully. This is gonna be difficult. I saw dad put his hands on mom's shoulders, and made up my mind, "Thanks, Rose. I really needed this."

Trying to sound as serious as I could, I said, "Mom, Dad, I _know_ you don't want me to learn witchcraft, and I know you don't want me to attend Hogwarts. I also know that some in this room would like me to study magic." Jasper and Emmett high fived each other, and grinned at me.

"Carlisle and Esme don't want to be a part of this choice, so this leaves me as the odd one out," I turned to face my parents, who were rigid with stress, "I know it's hard for you to see me leave. It will also be hard for me to leave you, but this will be a great experience for me."

Mom froze into stone at my words. Dad was already ahead of her, face paler than ever before. I tried to ignore them, and continued, now facing everyone.

"I don't know what I should do," I said, replaying my thoughts from this morning, "I don't want to leave all of you, you are my family, and I would miss everyone too much." Esme looked like she was going to cry, if vampires could.

"Honey," she said softly, "we would miss you too. I can't stand you being away from us." Alice, Rose, Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett nodded quietly in agreement. My parents were still frozen solid.

"Anyhow, I would still love to attend Hogwarts. I want to learn magic, and I want to become the only hybrid witch in known history." I didn't want to look at my parent's expressions, so I turned to stare at the table, pretending to be interested in the swirl of patterns climbing up the legs, so when my mom started speaking, I was taken aback.

"Nessie," my mom said. Her voice was quavering, like she was sad to say what she was about to say. I started panicking, this must not be good news. So much for my little speech, "I want you to know why I don't want you to go."

Alice stared at her. Her eyes boring deeply, were darkening dangerously.

"Bella," her tone was warning.

"I don't want my little girl to go all the way there, and not come back. You will be alone! How will we know where you are, or if you are safe? We don't even know if you will be in good hands! You can't expect me to give in just because a-a _giant _crashed into our house and said so! Do you have _any_ idea how-how _worried_ I will--" Dad put an arm around her to stop her blabbering.

"Mom, I know you love me, but I'm old enough to handle this!" I argued.

"Bella, she's right, you know."

"Yeah."

"But I can't let my-"

"She'll be fine!" that was Alice.

"We can keep in touch."

"Besides, she's a vampire, she's safer than the other kids."

"There's no need to worry," Esme was trying to calm mom down. I smiled, everyone was on my side now. I knew it was a matter of time before mom gave in.

"C'mon Bells, don't be a pain!" Emmett grinned.

"You know we Cullens aren't over protective," Jasper teased.

"Yeah, seriously Bella, Nessie doesn't need to be _that_ protected! I think you are spoiling her. Think of how wonderful it would be! Ah, a witch in the family, magical stuff-"

"Stop!" mom hollered, "I get it! Fine! Whatever! Nessie, you can go to that school. Ugh!" With that, she stormed out the door, with dad following her. Alice smiled, sensing her victory. Rose was grinning madly, and so was Emmett. Everyone gave each other high fives. Emmett ran over and picked me up in a tight brotherly hug. He twirled me around and around. I heard Alice's tinkling laughter and Jasper's deep chuckle. Rosalie and Esme joined in, their cheery laughs filling the air. Eventually, Carlisle decided to intervene.

"Nessie, you should go home and talk to Bella," he said, "She's very upset, and you have to convince her that letting you go was a good idea." Emmett set me down, not bothering to be gentle.

"Ouch," I muttered, rubbing my back. With the last goodbye, and a smile for Alice, I ran into the deep dark forest hesitantly, afraid with what was awaiting me back at the little cottage.

When I was almost there, I slowed my pace to a slow trot. As I reached the front door, I paused, having second thoughts. Then I sighed and turned the doorknob.

The cottage smelled strongly of roses and freesia, courtesy of Alice. She tends to spice up our home once in a while, to make it Alice approved. As I passed the entrance to the living room, I saw mom and dad sitting on the couch. Dad had his arm around her, and she was leaning on his shoulder, looking stressed. I felt guilty, because I knew that her being upset was all of my doing.

"Mom?" I said softly, walking towards them, and sitting on the other end of the soft cushiony sofa. She looked up, and I could see the sadness radiating from her golden eyes, "Don't be sad."

"It's ok, Nessie," said Dad, "I talked to your mom, she's ok. She was just very worried about you. You are her only daughter, and it would kill her to lose you," he paused, then said, "We decided that we will let you attend Hogwarts." I melted him into a huge hug, then turned to smile at my mother. I put my palm on her pale cheek. _Thank you, mom._

She smiled.

"But you have to agree to take some precautions," Dad continued. I nodded, head bobbing. I was so happy! "You have to write to us often, and we'll write to you, too. Also, we want you to give us your word that you will do anything to keep yourself safe. You are special, and it wouldn't just break _our _hearts if something were to happen to you." My thoughts immediately shifted to Jake. _My_ Jake.

"I love you Nessie," said mom.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

"Hey!"

I chuckled, "Love you too, daddy!" and hugged them both.

"And I'll always love _you_, Eddy," said mom, and she turned around to give him a full on kiss. I got up and walked away, giving them some privacy.

My room was the only one in the house decorated by Alice, since our tastes were very alike. It was something a princess would die to live in. I had a four-poster bed just like Alice did, except mine was a nice sky blue. If you didn't already know, that is my favourite colour. The rest of my room is filled with all sorts of clothes holders. I have four wardrobes lined up against one side of the wall, a huge walk-in closet, and several shoe racks by the door. Dominating the centre of the room is a hammock-like chair hanging from the ceiling. It is my personal favourite spot to sit down and read. The wall facing my bed is covered with a furry blue and pink wallpaper.

I walk over to my study desk, and pick up the novel I was currently reading, _The Host_. I sit down on my hanging chair, and open my book to where I last left off. I gave up after the first paragraph, I was in no mood to read. As I climbed into my comfy bed, I heard noises coming from next door.

Ugh. I put my pillow over my head, muffling the screams and load moans coming from the master bedroom.

**------------------------------------**

**Srry my chapters are this short, but I find it that when I read long chapters, I get bored after a while. And if it's short, it's easier to find where you last left off. Anyways, keep reviewing :) I'm writing chappy 5 right now, so it'll be out soon. And the fun part's about to come soon, so don't abandon me yet!**


	5. Shock

**Sorry this chapter's so short... I hope you don't hate me.. *hides behind laptop***

**If you guys have any questions about this story... feel free to ask me. **

***Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight/ HP, or any of its characters, Stephenie Meyer and J. Do.***

Chapter 5

Shock

_Oh, no._

I was looking at my reflection in the mirror. What I saw was definitely _not _a pretty sight. My gorgeous mahogany hair was a dull, brown colour, and lay in tangled knots all over the place. I tried to brush it, but to no avail. My brush was stuck to the side of my head, giving proof to my failure. I tried to think of the cause of the bird's nest that was my hair, but all I remember was waking up from a terrifying nightmare. There had been magic in it, and a hooded figure, but that was all my mind could conjure up at this moment.

I wrestled the brush out of my hair, and tried to brush my it again. I screamed. It was _hopeless!_

"Nessie? Nessie!?" my mom called frantically, "Are you all right?" she came to stand by the bathroom door.

"Oh! What happened to you?"

"Mom! Just help me with my hair!" I yelled uncontrollably.

"Hold on sweetie, I'm gonna call Alice--" she was interrupted by another voice.

"NESSIE!" Alice reached the bathroom and stared at me, her mouth forming a round 'O' in shock, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?"

"I--" but she wouldn't let me finish. She grabbed a large pink professional-looking hairbrush and some kind of spray out of a leather bag that I didn't notice she had before. She stood behind me and started playing hairdresser. She brushed and sprayed for less than a minute, then stepped back to evaluate what she had accomplished in record time.

"All done!" she said, clapping her hands together. I looked into the mirror for the millionth time today, and gasped.

"This-this is _absolutely amazing!_ Alice, you should work in a salon!" my hair was flowing naturally down my back in slight, cute waves. She used some sort of cream to bring out my natural bronze highlights, and my hair was literally…_glowing!_ It was funny how my aunt was always here whenever I needed her.

"Thank you, thank you _so _much! I was having the worst hair day ever! I love you!" I said while engulfing her in a hug. I seem to be giving a lot of hugs lately.

She chuckled, "I know, I'm the best."

Someone coughed.

"Oh, hi Bella! I didn't see you there; I was busy trying to fix Nessie's hair," said Alice, then she gasped as she took in my mom's appearance, "Oh, my, Bella! I _need_ to do something with your hair!" she squealed.

"Er, um," stuttered mom, I knew how she hated Alice's ways, "oh, um, Nessie, I'll go make you some breakfast." Then she turned around and dashed away to the kitchen.

"Hmph," Alice grunted.

"It's alright, mom just doesn't know how good you are with style." At this, Alice broke into a wide grin.

"Thanks Ness! Now I need to get back, Jasper is going hunting."

"Bye Ali, thanks for fixing my disaster." I watched as she skipped out the front door, taking all her beauty supplies with her. The house became really quiet with her gone, it was like Alice took her happiness with her when she left. I walked to the kitchen, and expected to see mom making breakfast. Instead, her and dad were just getting ready to leave.

"We are going hunting," said dad, answering my unspoken question.

"Can I come too?" I asked. Mom nodded. We ran into the forest, away from our home, away from the Cullens, and most importantly, away from the humans who may be in danger from us.

I didn't have a very good hunt, but I managed to take down a small mountain elk, which was enough for now. I sunk my sharp teeth into the hot spot on its neck, and as I started draining the struggling animal, I thought about the upcoming day. Tomorrow was the day Hagrid was going to come and take us to buy all my school supplies, and I was very excited. Finally, I'd be able to see what a wand looked like, and what uniform I would be wearing. The list had said some sort of robes, and Alice hated the sound of that. She wanted to personally spice up my school wear when I bought them, but I wouldn't let her.

"It's a school policy, Alice," I had told her. She just scowled at me in return.

I wonder where Hagrid was going to take us. I mean, wouldn't people suspect something if they walked into a shop that sold spellbooks? Wands? Wizard robes? Or even _owls?_ And, as far as I know, I've never come across any stores like those, which was weird considering the fact that Alice has taken me to every store on the face of this planet.

"Ness, are you done yet?"

"Oh," I said, snapping back to reality, "right, sorry." I quickly drained the remains of my elk, and followed them back out the woods, and into the open.

As we reached the house, I asked, "Mom, Dad? Who's going to be coming with us when we go with Hagrid?"

"Well, I wanted Carlisle to come, and Alice would die if we didn't let her come," dad replied.

"But if Alice comes, it means that Jasper will come, too," said mom.

"Which means that Emmett and Rose will want to come, too," I mumbled.

"Why don't we just ask Hagrid if it's possible to have all of us there? I mean, I'm guessing everyone wants to know what the wizarding world is like." Dad and I nodded, agreeing with her.

Later, I asked if I could go and hang out with Alice and Jake for the rest of the day. My dad, hearing the word, _Jake,_ hesitantly agreed to let me leave. I skipped merrily towards the beige mansion, and knocked on the door. I was let in by Esme.

"Edward told us you were coming by," she said, "I'm trusting you need a phone?" she asked. I just smiled as she handed me her small silver cellphone. I dialed the familiar number, and my heart warmed at the deep, husky voice.

"Hello?" it said.

"Hi Jakey!"

"Oh, hey Ness! What's up?"

"Could you come over? To the Cullens?" I said, "I miss you, it's been ages since I've last seen you." Actually, that was a lie, the last time I saw him was last week, but it seemed like ages to me.

Jake chuckled, and said, "Ok honey, I'll be there in a jiffy." He hung up. As I was waiting for him, I ran upstairs to see what Alice and Rose where doing. I stopped at Rose's room. As I was about to lift my hand up to knock, I heard desperate moaning coming from the other side, and decided against it. I've already seen Rose and Emmett naked enough for my own good. They don't bother in hiding their affection towards each other. I bet the door wasn't even locked.

So, leaving them to their 'moment', I skipped to Alice's room, and was disappointed when I found she wasn't there. I walked in and sat on her bed. Looking over towards her little desk, I noticed a drawing on it. I moved in closer.

It was what appeared to be the inside of a house. There was a woman in the picture holding a little baby. The baby was wrapped in a bundle of blankets, and the woman had her mouth open. She looked like she was screaming in pain.

That wasn't the part that was troubling me though. The terrifying part of this picture was the hooded figure that stood opposite the lady. He was pointing a white wooden stick at her, and I saw his thin, white hand. Jets of green light was blasting from the stick's end. They were directed at the woman.

Even more frightening, I have seen this before. I don't know where, or how. But I knew that I have seen it somewhere. I was now lying on the bed, shaking with fear. This was how Jake found me.

"Nessie? Nessie? Are you ok? What is it?" he asked desperately. I snapped out of it.

"Um, I'm fine Jake. I'm fine," I whispered. I hugged him tight, glad that he was here.

"Ok, honey," he said, knowing that I wasn't going to say anymore. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. I relaxed, knowing that I was safe in his warm arms. We sat there, still embraced, and started talking. I asked him about how the pack was doing, and he asked me about my feelings about Hogwarts. I begged him to come shopping with us, and he agreed after five minutes of puppy-dog pleading. By the time I got home, I had forgotten all about my nightmare, and Alice's frightening drawing. I jumped into bed and dozed off, not bothering about the moans coming from next door.

_He was walking past the houses, down the dark, eerie road. He stopped at one of them, and walked up to the gate. Pushing the gate forwards, he sauntered to the front door. _

_"Lily! Take Harry! Take Harry and run! I'll try to fight him off. RUN!" I heard a man scream frantically. I didn't know what to do, then I felt something in my arms, and looked down to see a baby. Truth downed on me. _I _was Lily._

_I started running, and heard my husband's scream. I knew that was the last I'll ever hear of him again. I hugged the baby closer to me._

_A hooded figure stopped me in my tracks._

_"Not Harry," I said, "Not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl…stand aside, now…"_

_"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—" I don't know why I wanted to save the child I didn't even know, but I knew I had to._

_"Not Harry! Please…have mercy…have mercy…" I was panting, I knew my breaths were numbered. I heard his shrill laughing. Then something stabbed me in the middle. I screamed, and fell to my death._

_The last thing I saw was a blinding green light._

**This chapter was kinda fun to write. I had this idea of connecting her with Harry someh****ow, so I had to get it down quick.**

**I'm kinda upset that voldemort *flinch* is dead, cuz I wanted to add some evil stuff in... So i mite twist the story a bit... :P Hope you don't get TOO mad at me...**

**And don't worry, the romance is coming soon, you just have to keep up with me! :) Thanks for those who are already doing that!**

**I will answer all questions in the next chapter. Toodles. And don't forget to hit that green review button :) CHEERS!**


	6. Diagon Alley

**A/N:** Just to clear somethings up before you continue reading. I know how Nessie is supposed to mature when she's eleven, meaning that she doesn't grow anymore. In this story, however, she's going to mature when she's 17. It is also the age when wizards and witches become 'of age'. You have to remember though, that her brain is smarter than the age she looks, so she is more intelligent. I hope you understand what I mean.

Harry Potter will be in this story. His life will take place after where J. left off. But I decided to make it 'Eleven Years Later', not 'Nineteen', which was the original. That means Harry is currently 28 years old. Hope that doesn't make the story confusing, I had to do it because..... well, you'll see later.

P.S. I know many of you are terribly confused. If you are, I suggest you read the HP series, and the Twilight Saga, too... They are wonderful books, and have awesome story plots.

Also A Huge Thank You to all my reviewers! (I would post up names, but it would take too long :) ) It makes my day when I check my inbox to find reviews... :)

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own anything, expect my plot, and the laptop i'm typing on. Though I'd love to own Edward Cullen, Mwahaha...

The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The HP series belongs to Joanne K. Rowling.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Diagon Alley

Urgh. I looked at the blinding sunlight coming from behind my drapes. I had woken merely five seconds ago, jolted up by that blinding green light. This nightmare was being forced by me into the vault of forgotten dreams. Well, at least I was trying to. I really didn't want to remember it, and it didn't make any sense whatsoever.

I sat up in my bed, pulling the blankets around me.

So there had been this person called Lily in my dream. I remembered that I saw everything from her point of view. I felt her shock when she heard the man's voice, her anguish when she heard his ear-splitting scream, her fright when she was running away from the hooded figure, and finally, her pain when she was stabbed by the light.

What surprised me the most though, was how much she loved the baby. When she died, not only did I feel her pain for how much it hurt, I felt the pain of love for her son. I could tell that she loved him with all her life, enough that she was willing to give up her own.

So, what happened to this boy then? Was he killed by the hooded creature? I immediately felt remorse. _That poor child!_ He looked to be only around a year old. His skin looked smooth, and pale. I remember how his beautiful green eyes were staring into nowhere. The poor thing didn't even know what was going on, he didn't even cry, or look frightened. I felt so sorry for that child, he lost his mother, and his father, and I think his life, too.

Wait, did he die?

This question nagged my brain. I needed an answer.

I thought of all this as I did my hair, and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. When I looked into my full body mirror, I found myself wearing a black and white striped tank top that flowed down to my thighs. For my pants I had black coated skinny jeans, and I had on these cute pair of converse-like skate shoes. Beside all this, I found a necklace on my desk. It was black and white, and consisted of beads, and circles. Overall, the outfit was _fabulous. _I wondered when Alice had dropped it off.

When I was done my morning essentials, and was sitting at the table eating breakfast, I thought again about my dream. Now, I realized I was being very stupid. It was a _dream_, after all. None of it could be real. But I still couldn't help feeling weird.

"Nessie? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, dad. It was only a nightmare," I replied. I got up from my seat and left to put away the cereal box and the jug of milk. Then I dumped the rest of my bowl down the sink, I really didn't have much of an appetite today. I was way too excited. Today was the day I would be seeing Hagrid again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Hagrid!" I yelled excitedly when I finally saw a giant shaggy head towering above the big, busy crowd. _At least being huge had an advantage_.

"Over here!" I yelled again, and this time, he heard me. He walked over to where he heard my voice coming from.

" 'ello Nessie!" he boomed, then turned around and greeted my family members.

"Hi." Said dad and Jasper.

"Hello _giant_."

"Oh my gosh, Hi! I'm so glad we're going shopping!"

"Nice to meet you again, Hagrid."

"Hey man, finally gonna show us some magic tricks!"

"Hello Hagrid, it is a pleasure to meet you again," Esme smiled. Mom and Jake just gave a forced-looking smile. I guess they weren't over the whole idea of me being a witch yet.

Hagrid started walking down a busy, ordinary looking street. The Cullens hesitated, not knowing whether to trust him or not. Only Alice followed him.

Hagrid turned around when he didn't hear any footsteps, "C'mon now! Don' wanna waste any time, now!" He gestured for us to follow him, and we did, reluctantly. I could see hamburger restaurants, book shops, music stores, libraries, and cinemas, but nowhere looked like a place where you could walk in and purchase a magic wand. The people were all dressed in normal clothes, nothing that anyone would expect wizards and witches to be wearing. This didn't look like a very magical place. After ten minutes of human paced walking, he abruptly stopped.

" 'ere we are," he said, pointing at a tiny wooden door, "this is the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place for witches and wizards." He whispered that last part.

It was a teeny, grubby-looking pub, definitely not something that would catch anyone's attention. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, I doubt I would've even noticed it. The bustling crowd of people walked by without even a second glance, their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if the Leaky Cauldron didn't even exist. I suddenly had a funny feeling that maybe it _was_ invisible to human eyes.

"Hagrid, what are you talking about?" asked Esme. _Huh?_

"Yeh'll see wha' I mean," he said, a grin plastered on his face. He turned around to steer everyone through the main door, which was very battered-looking.

"Aaaaah!" Rose screamed, "Where are you taking us?"

"It's alri'e, it's safe, don' worry," said Hagrid reassuringly. I was confused.

"Why did we just walk through a wall?" asked Alice. Oh, so they _couldn't _see it. How convenient.

"Only wizards and witches can see the entrance," answered Hagrid. Once inside, they could see the little place. For something so famous, it was very dark and shabby. A few elderly people were sitting at a tiny table, drinking glasses of yellowy liquid. There were people smoking pipes, and they were all dressed in robes. Some were even wearing pointed hats. Alice gasped when she saw their outfits.

Hagrid walked over to the bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut.

"The usual, Hagrid?"

"Not today, Tom, I'm actually going ter take little Nessie 'ere ter buy her school supplies," he said, giving me a little nudge, which made me wobble a bit.

"So, is this the vampire clan everyone's talking about these days?" asked Tom.

"People are talking about us?" I asked, surprised.

"Oh, yeah, Nessie. Yeh're a little famous. We haven' ever come across vampires like yeh in our histories, before. Yer family has been all over The Daily Prophet recently." Hagrid said excitedly.

"Wait, is that like a wizard newspaper or something?" mom sounded suspicious, "how would they know about us?"

"They have their ways, ma'am." Said Tom, and with that, he led us over to another battered door. We stepped out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

"So, am I like, _famous_, or something?" I asked eargerly.

"Yeh definitely are a little famous! Just be careful when people ask questions." Hagrid turned to the wall above the trash can, and started counting the bricks.

"What are you doing?" asked Emmett, amused. He just ignored him.

"Three up…two across…" he muttered. "Oh, 'ere we go! Stand back folks."

He tapped the brick he was looking at three times with the point of his flowery umbrella. It quivered, causing someone to hiss. Then, the brick started wiggling, it moved aside, and a small hole appeared. I vaguely saw a sign that said, Cauldrons. The hole grew bigger and bigger. Soon, it was big enough for us to fit through, even Hagrid.

"Welcome," he said, "to Diagon Alley." He grinned at our amazed faces, and Emmett's huge, mischievous grin. We stepped through the archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. I gasped internally.

The minute all of us were on the other side, the brick wall started fixing itself up, and soon, the hole disappeared, becoming a brick wall once again.

I fixed my gaze in front of me, there were tons and tons of shops around. The nearest one had cauldrons stacked up by the entrance. Cauldrons---All sizes---Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver---Self-Stirring---Collapsible, said the big sign hanging atop the door.

"We'll come back later. First, we gotta get yer money." Hagrid led us down the street.

I wished that I could stop and investigate every single thing we had passed. I saw a pet shop, with a sign overhead reading Eeylops Owl Emporium---Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy owls! Several people were crowded against a window with various types of brooms in it. Oh, do we get to actually _fly_ in them? This was _so _cool. We passed shops selling robes, which Alice shook her head disapprovingly at, shops selling books of all sorts with titles never seen before, and shops selling stuff like potion bottles, rolls of parchment, quill pens, and dried herbs.

We stopped at a little box office infront of a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. A big, huge sign painted in scarlet and gold read, Gringotts.

" Do yeh have money with yeh? Yeh'll have ter exchange it ter wizard money," said Hagrid. Alice reached into her designer label leather bag, and pulled out her pink, studded with rhinestone, overstuffed wallet. She handed two thousand dollar bills to him. _Do we actually need that much money?_

Hagrid handed the cash to a little man. He had a swarthy, clever face, a pointed beard, and very long fingers and feet. Hagrid told him how much we wanted, and the little creature handed back seven overflowing bags of coins. Hagrid handed them to Carlisle, and I watched as he undid the strings, and pulled out a golden coin.

"Wow," gasped Esme.

"I've never seen anything like it," muttered Rose.

"That, my bloodsucking friends, is a galleon, the biggest of wizard money," Hagrid reached over to the bag Carlisle was holding, and pulled out two more coins.

"This one is a Sickle, and seventeen of 'em equal ter one galleon," he said, picking up the silver coin, "and this one is called a Knut. Twenty-nine of 'em ter a Sickle," he gestured towards the tiny bronze coin. He put them back in the little sack.

"So, who's got the list?"

Jasper shuffled into his pockets, and retrieved the envelope I had received in which seemed like ages ago. He handed it to Hagrid, who opened it quickly, wasting no time, and pulled out the letter that I had yet to read.

"Ah," he said, "let's go ter Madam Malkins first, we need ter get yeh yer uniform."

Alice had a disgusted look on her face as we walked into the store. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, read the sign. Inside, I could see racks and racks of robes in all different colours. Alice and Rose both made a disgruntled sound.

"Hello, dear," said a voice. It was coming from a squat, smiling witch dressed in a sky blue cloak, "I'm Madam Malkin, are you off to Hogwarts?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'd like to get my school uniform please."

"Oh, my! Are you Miss Cullen? I've heard all about you and your family's ways, what a great choice to make!" she beamed. We all nodded.

She put her hands on my shoulders and guided me to a small stool, and I stepped on. Then she ran into the back of the store.

"Well, at least we are trusted here," said Carlisle, relieved.

"That's good," said Dad just as Madam Malkin came sauntering back. She was holding a bundle of black cloth in her hands. She slipped it over my head, and smiled. I looked at my reflection. I was wearing a robe, and I actually liked it. I felt like I fit in. Alice snorted, then became quiet. Her forehead creased in deep thought. Oh no, I'm definitely not letting her touch my uniform.

After the clothing fitting, we left to get our shopping done. I looked down at my list, and sighed. By the look of it, this was sure going to be a long day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N #2:** Yes, yes, i know! That wasn't the best chapter ever, it was kinda boring. I just needed to write something, because I was suffering from Writer's block (it's a terrible disease) for the past two weeks. I hope you forgive me. I was also really desperate to get to Diagon Alley, because at this point, I'm estimating this fanfic to be really long... Like say at least 30 something chapters.

If I get enough reviews to motivate me, I hope I won't give up halfway, because I have a REALLY good plot :) hehe

And If you guys could help me please, I need to know which house to put Nessie in. Should I do the Griffindor route? Idk...

Is she brave? Loyal? Wise/Smart? Would do anything to achieve what she wants?

(Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin)

**P.S.** I have come across this AMAZING fanfic... It is so good, that I was crying while reading. **A World Apart** by** lolagirl** ... It is a Dramione fic, tho...Even if you aren't a fan of Dramione, I still think you should check it out, as it is absolutely beautiful. Oh, and if you ever come across a really good fic, please don't hesitate to reccomend it to me, I promise I will read it. :)

I'll stop blabbering now...

Ciao ;)


	7. Master of Death?

**A/N: **I love all my reviewers. Seriously, if I had the time, I would write all your names down, and bake each of you a cookie :) Unfortunately, you'll just have to make do with another chapter! And so sorry for the long wait, I'm currenty working on my own novel, which I intend to publish. It's way harder writing a novel from scratch, phew*

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Though pretty soon I will own my own story! yay! :)

..............X.............

Chapter 7

Master of Death?

"Oh, no, I think I _definitely _like the brown barn owl better."

"Nuh-uh! Look at that tiny hyper one. He looks like a trouble maker, why don't we take him?" typical Emmett.

"Sweetie, how bout we have this snowy white one. She sure is beautiful," suggested mom.

It's been a good hour or so, and I still haven't found the perfect owl to take to school. All of them were very pretty, but I had yet to find one that specifically caught my eye. If I didn't find one soon, I would have to go to school pet-less.

The cats in the store were all snoozing lazily in their cages. When I had tried to pick up a little ginger kitten, it clawed furiously at my hands, not happy to be disturbed from its deep slumber. I immediately decided that cats were not in my options of pets. Who would want animals that just slept around all day? (**A/N: **I adore cats. But I'm not Nessie, and she likes exciting things) I obviously didn't want a rat, I mean, like, _eww._ I'm just not that type of person. And when Emmett held one up to my face, I almost gagged.

So here I am, gazing at the wall of cages imprisoning hundreds of different owls. I liked the snowy white one that mom had pointed out, but decided it was just _too_ plain for me. I let my gaze wander across the last row of hooting owls._ White with spots around feathers, full midnight black with bright glowing eyes, creamy yellow and brown, light mahogany with bronze tints around eyes-_

I stopped. _Light mahogany with bronze tints around its eyes._

"Guys, Guys! I found the perfect owl!" I squealed, unlatching the cage door, and picking it up. The medium sized owl rubbed its beak against my palm adoringly.

"Awe, it's so cute!" squeaked Alice, "Good choice!"

And twenty galleons later, I owned the beautiful bird.

"What are you going to call it?" asked Rose.

"Buster!" yelled Emmett. _What?_

"_What?_" asked dad.

"Absolutely not! How about… um… Marigold? Since she has gold-ish rings around her eyes?"

"Marigold," I said, "I like it. Thanks, Esme!" It was a perfect fit.

.................................................................X.................................................................

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Ok, so all I had left was the cauldron, crystal phials, telescope, brass scales, and my wand.

"It's getting late," said Carlisle, "So why don't we split up?"

"Good idea, I'll go with Bella, Jacob, Carlisle and Esme."

"Oh, I'll go with Jazzy," Alice piped up, "and Rose can accompany Ness with Emmett.

We all went our separate ways, and I decided that we should go buy my wand. After a bit of asking around, we got some directions, and ended up in front of the last shop on the street. It was narrow and shabby, and an old sign saying, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. The display window contained a single wooden stick that lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

"Nice place," said Emmett, voice laid with heavy sarcasm.

When we pushed the door open, a tinkling bell rang, echoing throughout the tiny shop. Inside, a single chair was backed up against the wall, and the place had a rusty smell to it. I felt a feeling of unease as I stood in front of the narrow front desk. Just as I was about to ring the bell for service, I heard a soft voice.

"Good evening," it said. I jumped, and squinted to see in the dim lighting. The voice came from a very old man around his seventies. His wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. They were deep, and full of knowledge.

"Er, hi," I muttered awkwardly.

"Ah, the day has finally arrived when I get to meet civil vampires, Miss Cullen," he started, "I assume you will be buying your very first wand today." It wasn't stated as a question, but instead, as a fact. He walked off into the other direction, coming back with a stack of thin boxes like the one in the window. He was also holding a tape measure.

"Please step forward and hold out your wand arm." Assuming that my wand arm would be my right, since I'm right-handed, I held out my arm, shaking slightly.

"Now, there is no need to be afraid," he whispered. Rose hissed. I merely just rolled my eyes at her. The man, who I took to be Ollivander, started measuring from my shoulder to floor, wrist to elbow, shoulder to finger, and knee to armpit. As he measured my head he said, "Each of our original wands are unique, and no two are the same. Their cores have a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, dragon scales, and more. And also, each wand chooses its owner, and no other wand will serve you as well."

I listened carefully, soaking in all the information.

"That will do," he said suddenly, and I was surprised at where his voice had come from. I saw the tape measure soar through the air and land in his palms. _Oh, they were measuring me themselves._

"Ah, this will do," he held out a long white stick to me, "Yew, and Chinese dragon scale. Eleven inches. Good for transfiguration."

I carefully took it from his grasp.

"Now, just give it a little wave."

I felt awfully foolish as I gave the wand a wave. When nothing happened, Mr. Ollivander took it from me, laying it back on the silver lining.

"Oak and male unicorn hair, thirteen and a quarter inches, nice and flexible." I immediately put it down when my wave had caused a light bulb to shatter. I grinned sheepishly.

"Nice going, Nessie," said Emmett. This made me jump, I almost forgot their presence. Rose gave Emmett a little playful nudge.

I kept trying. And trying. And trying. I honestly didn't know what Mr. Ollivander was looking for, he just kept flitting around handing me various wands, and barking out their ingredients. He kind of reminded me of Alice. The pile of boxes on his desk was growing larger and larger, and I already lost count of how many waves I had done. But every time he brought out a new wand, his face glowed brighter and brighter.

"You're a tricky customer," he said, "Very tricky, the only one since eleven years ago, and that was when Harry Potter himself came to purchase his first wand. Bless him." He bent down to pick up the box I accidentally knocked over.

"Who's that?" I couldn't help but asked.

"Harry Potter? Who's Harry Potter?" he asked, incredulous, "Why, he's the one who defeated the dark lord, _twice_!"

"Dark lord?" asked Rose. I couldn't what the expression on her face meant.

"Oh, yes. Tom Riddle. I remember his wand, thirteen and a half inches, yew. Phoenix tail feather. A very powerful thing indeed."

I saw Rose exchange a glance with Emmett.

"Eh, unusual combination. Might be the one," he said, holding up a wand with an intricate design of swirls, "Vine-carved, ten and three quarter inches, thestral tail hair." I took it hesitantly.

The moment my fingers touched the wand, I was hit by a wave of calming warmth. I saw little sparks shoot out the end of the wand, and the wand itself was glowing brightly. Delighted with what I saw, I gave it a light wave, and a stream of green and gold sparks shot from the tip, and ending like a firework. I beamed.

"Oh, magnificent! Good, good, very good. Curious, too." He mumbled, also beaming, "It seems that you're visit is very alike to young Mr. Potter's. You see, this wand here shared its substance with another. The thestral tail hair that is used in it was cut in half. One was sent to me after years of keeping it locked up, and the other was used ages ago on a very, _very_ powerful wand."

"Oh," was all I could manage.

"Yes, yes, it's brother is the legendary Wand of Elder, also known as the Deathstick and the Wand of Destiny. It was said that only people who were masters of death could handle wands with thestral hair. Very tricky that it had picked _you._"

I was nervous. _Master of _Death? Rose and Emmett kept giving each other quick glances, and short, knowing nods.

"Are you saying I'm a master of death? But, I can't even _die_… What does that even mean?" I asked.

"That, my dear, I can't possibly explain. Perhaps, with time, you will find the answers to your questions."

I decided to put it aside, as I could see from the look in his eyes that he would not grant me any more information. I paid for my wand, and left the shop with Rosalie and Emmett. As I walked up the street to the more crowded areas, I could still hear the strange man's voice. _It was said that only people who were masters of death could handle wands with thestral hair. Only people who were masters of death. Masters of… Death. _What did it _mean?_

I blocked out my thoughts when we spotted our very conspicuous family out of the crowd of swarming people, rushing home after work. No need to get my over protective dad worked up.

"Where've you been?" asked dad, irritated.

"We got caught up buying wands," said Emmett. His face was scrunched up in concentration. I looked to see that Rose had the same expression. I was glad that they were keeping this from my father.

"We've got everything we need," said Jasper.

"Time to go home?" asked Alice, "Already???"

The Cullens ignored her, and walked through the hole in the brick wall. It closed instantly, leaving the wizarding world behind us.

I climbed in bed today thinking about the mysterious words Mr. Ollivander had said. _Master… Death… Powerful… Thestral… Harry… _

_...........................................................................X............................................................................_

_It was a quiet street in the middle of the night, and two owls stood on a car, hooting. A man appeared on the corner, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought as though he'd just popped up from the ground. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. _

_He pulled out a silver cigarette lighter and flicked it open, holding it in the air. The lights disappeared one by one._

_"Fancy seeing you here, Mrs. McGonagall." A tabby cat that had been sitting next to him transformed into a rather severe looking woman. She was wearing an emerald cloak, and a black pointed hat. The woman and man began having a hushed conversation. At one point, the woman gasped, and the man nodded. A few minutes later, a low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew louder and louder as it came nearer. Two very bright lights suddenly became visible. A huge motorbike fell out of the sky and landed in front of them. A giant stepped off, holding a little bundle. Together, they began talking some more._

_"He'll have that scar forever." The big one, the giant, he started sobbing when the old man said this. The old man took the bundle, and walked up the front steps to a house. Carefully, he laid it on the front welcome mat, and placed an envelope on it. The woman and giant were now wiping tears from their eyes. The man pulled out the putter-outerer, and street lights had turned on again. Then, with a last goodbye, and a sad little wave, they all took off in different directions._

**A/N #2: **Hope it wasn't too confusing. If it was, the review button is awaiting your questions. Also, if any of you have found a clue to which house she will be in, you're ahead of the game :) Don't go back trying to look for it, though. It was just a little clue, and you'll find out soon enough anyways.

So, Nessie's wand is related to the powerful Wand of Elder... interesting... _ And she's becoming more related to Harry... Even more interesting... ;)

Also, should I make the whole story Nessie's POV? or Should I switch?

Please review, they are superly appreciated.

Oh, and, please don't laugh, but... How does a beta work? And if you are one, please contact me. I'm really clueless.

I'll update sooner if I get more reviews! :) I'm actually trying to hit the 100 mark, if that's not too hard...


	8. Teddy Lupin

**A/N: **Wow, I've never actually wrote anything this long, so this is a total upgrade for me! :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I apologize for not updating sooner. A little thing called real life got in my way. Just a little note: You might not recognise some of the characters. Oh well, but they are in the Harry Potter books.

**Disclaimer:** Aren't you guys kinda getting tired of these?

Chapter 8

Teddy Lupin

It had been a long and dreary day of work. The sun has finally set, giving the students indication that classes were over, and that it was time to head off back to their dormitories(there was a particular uproar today, seeing as it was the last day of school). Harry Potter, however, had more work to do, though he would've liked nothing more than to go home to his wife and three children, and take a relaxing hot bath. Instead, he was left to sit down and finish grading some essays on the difference between being an Animagus and a Metamorphagi.

A good hour later, he found himself wishing that he had assigned less homework to the class, which would mean less time trapped in his gloomy classroom. Also, the students may have appreciated to have their last few days homework-free.

"Dad?" called a familiar voice, making Harry jump.

"James," Harry sighed, "I've told you countless times on not using the floo network to contact me!"

Harry, having one of the best offices in the school, second only to the Headmistress' office, stared into his recently installed oak fireplace. His son stared back with an all too familiar sheepish grin that he uses every time he causes trouble, which would be more often that Ginny and Harry would have ever wished for.

"Sorry, dad. Just wanted to give you a head's up on the family dinner tonight."

Harry looked frantically down at his watch. How could he have forgotten? Ginny would surely have his head now.

"Oh, ok, thanks James. I owe you one," Harry said, and saw James' face light up in mischeif.

"James," warned Harry, knowing that his previous words would be well remembered by his cunning son.

"Sorry, dad, have to go, mom's making me prepare the floo powder," And with that, his face disappeared into the crackling flames.

Harry, not wasting any time, shoved the ungraded parchments into his black briefcase, grabbed a handful of bright blue powder, and stepped into the now empty fireplace.

He muttered a quick, "The Potter's Hollow," and threw the powder onto the floor of the fireplace. For a split second, everything went blank, then, he landed with a loud thump. While stepping out of the fireplace, he brushed off the soot that was now covering his black robes.

Half expecting his wife to come yelling at him for being late, he walked quietly down the dim hallway. Suddenly, he felt something strangling him. Or rather, his leg.

"Daddy!" yelled the little girl, clinging onto her father's leg. She looked up at him with an adorable smile plastered to her face.

"Hey sweetie, where's mommy?"

Lily pointed a tiny finger ahead of her, then skipped down to her bedroom, leaving Harry alone with his wife.

Ginny Potter stood at the end of the hallway. In a first impression, you would call her an angel. Beauty was always her specialty (other than being a high class auror). Her usual auburn hair flowed down to her delicate waist, and her eyes were as bright as ever. Looking closely, Harry noticed red rims around them, indicating that she had been recently crying.

"Ginny?" he said softly. Ginny looked at him for a second with an agonizing stare, then ran up to him, and threw her arms around his neck. She burrowed her face into the arch of his neck, and started weeping.

"Sh, sh. Ginny, honey, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering, she continued to blubber her eyes out. Harry rubbed smooth circles on her back patiently, waiting for her to calm down.

"Sh, it's alright, want to tell me what the matter is?" He asked softly, silently praying for an answer.

"I- I can't s-say. You'll h-hear at the d-dinner," she sniffled, pulling back from him. She took out her wand, and muttered, "Decoro."

Her hear pulled itself into a flattering ponytail, and the rings around her eyes vanished. Her cheeks turned a pinker shade, and her eyes now had a soft layer of bronze eye shadow, leaving her looking utterly breathless. Unlike alot of the women around her age who tend to put overflowing amounts of makeup, Ginny liked to go with a more natural look. This was one of the countless reasons that the Boy Who Lived--well, more like _man, _now-- had fallen in love with her. However, she still bore a sad expression, which immediately made Harry think that her beautiful smile would be worth trying to make her happy.

"Mom! Dad! Hermione just called!" yelled James, poking his head around the corner, "She said to be there as fast as you can, because she can't stand Fleur's crying."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ginny, and gave her a suspicious look. She mouthed, _Not now,_ and turned her back to him, sauntering off to gather her children. Harry followed her, and found his kids already standing by the fireplace.

"Ok, James, you go first,"

James grabbed a handful of floo powder a flower pot on the ledge, and stepped into the fireplace.

"Grimmauld Pl-"

"_James."_

"Just kidding mum, have a sense of humor. _The Burrow!"_ He disappeared with a shower of blue flames.

Ginny sighed and shook her head, "That boy sometimes..."

Harry took Albus with him, seeing as he was too young to travel alone into the floo network. When they arrived, instead of the usual chorus of _'Hey Harry'_s, they were greeted by an uncomfortable silence. It should have been quite nice, due to the fact that The Burrow rarely had any quiet moments, but the silence was giving Albus the creeps. Seconds later, Ginny had arrived, and at the same time, Molly had walked into the room.

The minute she stepped out, she ran up to her mother and engulfed her in a tight embrace, forgetting all about her soot covered clothes. Molly Weasley patted her daughter's back.

"It's ok, dear," she muttered, Ginny would always be her mother's little girl. She pulled back, and forced a smile.

"Good to see you, mom," she said, her voice cracking up a bit.

Molly smiled, and brought her hand up to wipe the tears from Ginny's face. She turned around, and gave the rest of the Potters bear tight hugs.

"Oh, Harry, I've missed you!" she exlaimed, as she was hugging him, but something seemed off. The happy twinkle in her eyes were missing.

She bent down to kiss the kids on their cheeks.

"Oh, Lily! Look at you, your hair's longer now! And Albus, James, I swear you must have grown half a foot since I last saw you."

"Grandma, that was last month," muttered James irritably. Harry gave him a soft nudge. _Be nice_, he mouthed.

Molly led them out of the room and into the hallway.

"Everyone's here, they're just waiting- oh, sorry Crookshanks- for you lot to arrive." She trotted into the dining room, where -just like she had said- _everyone_ was waiting. As the Potters walked in, they fell silent, and looked up.

Feeling a bit of unease, Harry muttered an awkward, "Hi."

"Please sit down," said Arthur, pointing intently to the spare chairs seated to his right.

"Now, finally you're all here," he gave Harry a short disapproving look, "I'm guessing most of you haven't got a clue of what's going on-"

"Yeah. Ow! Hermione, what was _that_ for?"

_"Ron_, just shut up and listen!"

"ahem, _going on," _Arthur gave Ron and Hermione quick glares, "Today, we are gathered to mourn a terrible loss of a great friend."

Ginny sniffed. Luna and Hermione exchanged worried glances with each other, as did George and Neville. Harry, Minerva, Arabella, and Aberforth all looked at Arthur with blank expressions. Dumbledore, in his smaller portable portrait, held a sad expression on his face. Bill sat in the corner, trying to comfort a crying Fleur. Teddy Lupin had his back facing the group. His back was stiff, and the sides of his face were pulled down in a pained grimace. Everyone else was looking at Arthur quietly with solemn facial expressions.

"Who died?" asked Luna softly. Fleur sniffed loudly.

"It was Ted!" sobbed Ginny.

"What?"

"What?"

"_What?"_

The news was shocking to the Order, especially Harry. Ted Tonks, although a muggle, had been of great help when Harry required it. During the hunt of the remaining Death Eaters who had not surrendered, Ted had offered him some great muggle tactics and advice. He had thought of smart fool proof plans on hunting them down. Using his help, the Order were able to capture the rest of Voldemort's followers. This was partially the reason to why he would be missed.

Ted Tonks had also been a very fun person to be around. He helped the members of the Order through their hard times, and brought cheeriness to the gloomy Headquarters. His wife and him had offered their home to be used during times of need, and were very hospitable towards their many guests. He would be missed terribly by everyone in this room, but mostly by his grandson, Teddy Lupin.

Teddy had lost his parents before he even knew who they were. He had been only around one year of age, and oblivious to the dangers around him. But now, he isn't too upset on the fact that he never knew his parents, because he had been told many times that they died bravely, in the big Hogwarts battle. For this, he was proud to be the son of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin.

However, being without parents had meant he was to be taken care of by someone else. His custody had been immediately handed over to Ted and Andromedra, who had received him with welcoming arms. They had acted like parents to him, spoiling him with love and attention, and now that Ted was gone, and Andromedra had died the year before while trying to capture a Death Eater, Teddy was left without the comforts of a home.

"This…can't be!" exclaimed Hermione, "How did he die? He was so healthy last time we saw him."

Fleur sniffed, "He had a very sudden heart attack. It vos very sad to zee."

"_Heart attack_? Couldn't anyone have saved him? I mean, we're all wizards here!"

"Harry, he was alone in his house. Teddy had gone over to Ron and Hermione's. I found him lying on the floor in front of the fireplace," said Molly, "It was _horrible._ There was a book lying on the ground next to him, and his glasses had broken when he crashed to the floor. I lifted him with a hovering charm, and Apparated him to St. Mungo's."

"Yeah, I was there visiting my parents, when I heard Mrs. Weasley's voice yelling at the front office. I waited with her in the waiting room, until some Healers came out and informed us that we had arrived too late," said Neville sadly.

Harry took all this information in; he had lost a lot of people in his life. His mother and father, whom he hadn't even gotten to know, his godfather Sirius, his most faithful owl, Hedwig, his best friend's brother, Fred, and other countless friends. Now he had lost the grandfather that he'd never had, the one who treated him like his very own son. He walked over to Teddy, and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Ted, you alright?"

Ted sniffed, and wheeled around to look at Harry. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe it, my parents, my grandmother, and now, my grandfather. It's too much to take in."

Harry pulled him in for a friendly embrace. Even though Teddy was only in his first year at Hogwarts, he wasn't much shorter than Harry. In fact, Teddy came right up to his shoulders.

Another pair of arms tightened around them. Harry looked up to see Ginny, eyes shining with new tears.

"Sweetie, you're always welcome to come and stay with us," she said, "After all, Harry _is _your godfather."

Teddy nodded into their arms, tears escaping. His body warmed with relief that he wouldn't be homeless. The three of them walked back to the round table, and resumed their seats, hoping to catch in on the conversation.

"-We should think of a place to bury him."

"Are we going to have a funeral?"

"You know, we should."

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be something big," said Ron.

"Of course."

"I think that he should be buried in Godric's Hollow, it's very nice there,"

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea, Luna. Perhaps we should put his grave next to Andromedra's? That would put them both to peace," suggested Minerva.

____

_-Nessie's POV-_

_Platform Nine and Three-quarters? _

I stared down at the train ticket that I had just received from Hagrid two minutes ago. I'd never been on a train before, but I was pretty sure that there would be no such thing as a platform like this.

"Nessie, hurry up! It's almost eleven! You're train's going to leave," Alice fussed. I sighed and pulled my trunk full of magical supplies and school robes. Jake was holding Mari in her cage.

As we walked, I looked up at the signs, _3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10. _

_Wait. _I stepped back a few steps.

_9…10_.

No, I hadn't counted wrong; there was no platform nine and three quarters.

"Um, Nessie, I don't know if you can see something that we can't, but there's nothing there," Emmett pointed out.

I looked down at my watch. _10:55._

Oh, no, only five minutes left. So, was this really a joke then? I mean, couldn't Hagrid have told me exactly how to get onto the platform, instead of leaving me here, without a clue of what I was supposed to do?

"Hello," said a voice that was unmistakably British, "you look like you need some help with getting onto the platform."

When I turned around, I found myself standing in front of a tall man with messy red hair. A brown haired woman stood behind him, holding hands with two smiling children.

"Um, yeah," I said, "It's my first year, and none of my parents are magic, so-"

"Oh, this is so _wonderful_!" said the brown haired witch, "Finally meeting some civil vampires!"

She rushed forward to shake hands with the Cullens, not seeming to notice their cold skin. When she shook hands with Jake, she jumped, surprised at the temperature of his skin.

"Werewolf," he grinned.

"Oh my，even better! That must be really hard to control… Anyways, I'm Hermione, this is Ron, and these are my kids, Rose and Hugo. Rose will be joining you in your first year."

Rosalie sniggered.

"Nessie," I said, holding out my hand, "And this is my family."

"Will you tell us how to get onto the platform?" asked Carlisle.

"Of course, of course! All you have to do is look straight ahead here," Ron gestured to the wall in between platform nine and ten, "and run into the wall."

"Are you being serious?" asked an incredulous Rose.

Ron and Hermione nodded.

"Sweet!" grinned Jasper and Emmett.

"Nessie, you go first," said Dad.

I held my breath, tightened the grip on my trunk, and took a running start towards the wall. I closed my eyes when I got close to it, scared that it might not work. I felt a whooshing sensation, and realized that I hadn't crashed.

I opened my eyes to the sight of a great scarlet train. Along the sides, read the words, _Hogwarts Express._ To say I was excited was a big understatement.

I moved out of the way, and watched as one by one, my family appeared out of the brick wall. When Rose came out, she gasped, obviously expecting to hit something solid. _Wow_, she mouthed.

I felt a tapping on my shoulder, and turned around to see Rose Weasley.

"Hi," she said, smiling shyly.

"Hey," I grinned.

"Want to sit together on the train?"

"Oh, definitely, I don't know anyone else here," I replied. I felt a gush of happiness, knowing that I had already made a friend.

I said a quick, "Hold on," to Rose, and ran to hug my family members individually. Esme and Mom were sobbing tearless sobs, wishing me good luck. Jasper and Emmett gave me fist pounds, and Dad told me to be safe. When I reached Jake, he kissed me on my forehead.

"I love you, Nessie," he whispered, "Please be careful."

"Seriously Jake, I'll be fine," I said, "I promise."

A loud bell started ringing, which startled me. I quickly scrambled up the steps of the train, pulling my luggage owl cage with me. I lifted them easily with my vampire strength.

Once inside, I walked down the train's hallways, looking for Rose. I found her sitting at one of the last compartments with another boy. I hesitated at the entrance, not wanting to ruin the moment, if there was one. Once satisfied that they were talking friendly, I slid open the clear glass door, and shuffled in.

"Hi!" exclaimed Rose, "There you are!"

"Hello," said the boy. He had messy black hair and a bandage on his cheek.

"Hey," I smiled, and nodded towards the two of them. I lifted the trunk easily with one hand, despite the heavy books it held, onto the shelf above. I did the same with Mari's cage.

"Strong," said a voice, and it didn't come from the two people sitting in front of me. I turned around to see a boy about a foot taller than me standing in the doorway. He was very cute, and had handsome features. He also had navy blue hair. What made me most surprised was the fact that he didn't smell like a human, but more like an animal, sort of like Jake.

I raised my eyebrows.

He winked, and his hair changed into a deep violet. Startled, I jumped back.

"Teddy!" moaned the black haired boy, "Don't scare her already!"

Teddy smiled, and held out his hand, "I'm Teddy Lupin."

I hesitantly held out my own, and placed it in his. I felt a jolt of heat run through the veins in my hand to my heart, and quickly let go.

Instead of saying something normal like, _Hi, I'm Nessie,_ I stuttered, "Y-Your hair,"

Rose let something that sounded like an amused cough.

He laughed, "I'm a Metamorphagus, which means I can change my appearance at will. It's quite cool....You?"

"What?"

Still laughing, he answered, "Well, I don't know many girls who can lift a fifty pound trunk like that."

I smiled, "Renesmee Cullen, half vampire."

It was his turn to raise his eyebrows.

I laughed, "Long story."

"Well, you can tell me on the ride to school."

I nodded, seeing the three excited faces, and dove into my long tale.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**A/N #2: **Romance coming up soon! I just didn't want Nessie to rush into things, seeing as she's only 12, and she has Jake. Just to clear up some of the questions you probably have...

The first part of this chapter was the same day that Nessie went to Diagon Alley. So that was the last day of school, and Teddy was in his 1st year. I know that it was July 30th, but I can't really change it, so just pretend that Hogwarts decided to have a really long school year or something :)

The second part of this chapter is on the FIRST day of school. IT IS NOT THE SAME DAY AS PART 1... just to clear it up.. :)

Any more questions? Please review! :)


End file.
